Days of the Sky Fire
by Redpunter
Summary: Time can go by fast, and Romeo wants to make the best of every moment. RoWen (Romeo x Wendy)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Or what someone could call normal for the guilds standerds. Chairs flying, people fighting, and of course, the bar filled pack with people for Mira to serve. One of those said people was bluenette that was feeling abiet gloomy today.

"Mira-san, could you get me a glass of water?" asked Wendy, Mira then quickly served her beverage before getting back to the rice that was on the burner.

After she had come back from Magic Games just a day or two ago, she had felt just a little out of place with the guild, she took more notice that most of the people she knew were much older now, and she felt as if she didn't know some of the members anymore. She kept in this train of thought occasionally sipping her drink. The minutes went by fast, because before she knew it, the bar was desolent.

"Wendy-chan, what you thinking about?" Mira finally taking a seat after the dinner rush

"Well I was just thinking about how people have changed while we were gone, people like Alzack, Max, and Reedus are very different now then when I first met them." Wendy explained

"Yeah, you are right some of them have changed, but some for the better, and some even better for you specificly." Mira whisper the last part into her ear

"Huh, what do you mean by the Mira-san?" asked a confused Wendy

"Well how about you take a job." the older girl responded

"Wait, what does this have to do with guild members changing while we were gone?" Wendy asked even more confused then before

"I say again, take a job." Mira repeated, as if it were a chant

Wendy, knowing Mira probably meant something deeper, started walking towards the request board. While heading that way, she noticed that there was a short man at the board. By the time she got to the board, she had noticed that the boy was very familiar. Upon finally remembering that his name was Romeo, and that he was a good, responsible person that looked up to Natsu, she turned her attenion to the board, looking for an easy, yet decent paying job. After a little bit of searching she found a paper saying "Need help getting my cat back". The job payed 100000 jems, it was a one day job, and was in Mongolia. The cat was supposidelly in a tree in the nearby woods. Issue was it that the cat was in a 50 foot tall tree. But why so much pay for just getting a cat out of a tree, sure it was big, but it wasn't worth the amount offered. Wendy finally came to a descision and reached for the paper a little to her left. Little did she know someone else reached for it. As if planned, Romeo and Wendy grabbed the paper at the same time. Both retracted their hands and blushed a little.

"Wendy-san you can have it." Romeo said

"No you can, I don't need it." said the Sky Dragon Slayer

"No, you grabbed it first." Romeo attempting to be kind

"First is the worst, second is the best, the best should get it."

"Solution, we both take it, and split the money" Romeo feeling proud of coming up with the idea

"Great, when do you wanna do the job?" Wendy inquired

"I guess tommorow is as good as any time"

"Great, its a date" Wendy said quickly as she then walked out the door. A tint of pink touching her checks as she left.

"Oh no, I said it was a date didn't I? I hope he doesn't..." She had no time to finish as she was pulled into and alley and something was put over her mouth. She tried to scream and she attempted to run, but every breath she took, she felt weaker and weaker. She last thing she was before she was engulfed in the darkness was some ropes. Her final thought before she was gone "Help". She then proceded lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo was hurrying down the street after Wendy, just to clear up the conversation they had a minute ago. He finally caught up Wendy who was a couple feet infront of him when he saw her get pulled into an alley. Romeo didn't even think twice heading after her. By the time he finally got the alley, he saw 3 men tying her up. Romeo bolted in using his yellow fire to take out one of the goons almost instantanisly. One of the other came charging at him, and without flinching, Romeo used Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. Romeo had been training with Natsu for awhile now, and he had finally mastered it today, which is why he was looking for a job to try it out on. After finding none he decided to take his secondary choice, which had lead to this fight. What a lucky break he thought, but then he reslized that was probably not the best way to describe the situation.

"Are you the legendary Salamander?" the remaining villian said

"No, I'm not, but I share his belief that if you mess with one member of Fairy Tail, you mess with all of them" Romeo stating his beliefs, proudly showing his guild emblem

"Run while you can, I am a S class Wizard for the dark guild Titans Fist, and we will become the best dark guild in all of Fiore. It all starts with this girl, but capturing two member of the top guild would be even better" the mage stated with the smirk on his face

Romeo wanting to hear no more of his schemes threw sticky fire at the supposed S class wizard, then immeditly threw 3 blasts of yellow fire at his face, finishing him off with a Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. He then took a deep breath, untied Wendy, and carried her back to the guild. On the way their, Romeo found himself staring a couple times and thought.

"Woah she is kinda cute while she is sleeping."

He got back to reality, and the second he walked in the door, he heard someone almost immidetly say "What you have a date and she fell asleep?" He regonized the voice in less then a second. It was Mira.

"Actually no, she got ambushed by a dark guild. Mind helping me back to the infirmary" Romeo stated blushing as he was heading back to the infirmary

"What happened?!"

"I needed to talk to Wendy-chan when I saw her get pulled into an alley, and I fought off 2 normal mage, and someone who claimed he was an S class" Romeo explaining what happened

"Oh my, lets hurry her back to the infirmary" Mira stated pulling Romeo back to the room

After a couple hours, Wendy started to regain consonance. The first she saw when she woke was Romeo sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Wait, wasn't I being attacked? What happened?" Wendy asked

"3 mages attacked you, and used a rare chemical called Clfrom. What it does is suck all knowldge of magic out of you head when you breath it. But Wendy-san I so happy your okay." He said the last part as he pulled Wendy into a hug, both blushing severly. However, Mira just happen to walk in the second this happened.

"Should I leave you two lovebirds alone, or should I stay here?" Mira said with an evil grin

Both parties immeditly pulled away with a color on their checks red didn't even begin to describe.

"Oh and Romeo, about that Titans Fist guild, after some intergation, they were going to try and jump start their guild. Also, the mage who claimed he was S class, he wasn't lying." Mira said as she walked out the door

"Wait, Romeo-kun you beat an S class wizard?" Wendy inquired

"Well,... yeah I guess I did." a shy Romeo replied

"Plus two other goons as well?" Wendy making sure she got the facts straight

"Uhh... yeah" Romeo replied even more shy

"Romeo thank you so much" She then gave Romeo a quick peck on the check which made his face erupt with red

"Uhmm... no problem" Romeo barely able to form words

What they didn't know is that Mira was watching in from a peek hole in the door.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" she said walking away

**Ok everyone, thanks for reading Chapters 1 and 2. I plan on releasing a few more chapter by the end of the month. Planning on at least making it to 50 in all. But anyways this has been Redpunter and I'll see you again by the end of the weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I dont own Fairy Tail, second, I have 1 more chapter ready today, might have another but unsure, Anywho on with the story**

After a couple day of recovery, almost all of Wendys magic finally returned to her. Romeo had helped Wendy through all of this, and because of this, there were whispers around the guild.

"They are a very cute couple" was the sentence almost everyone in the guild had said sometime in the last week

Romeo had been thinking of asking her out on a date, but he wanted to at least do that job from earlier. Wendy had noticed that Romeo had been doing so much for her, and wanted to reward him, but what to reward him with?

Finally, after a week of recovery, Wendy was set and ready to go on the mission.

"Hey Romeo, you ready to go?" Wendy asked, obvisouly excited

"Yeah Wendy, ok guys see ya in a day" Romeo said walking out the guilds main doors

"Wait Romeo come here for a second" Natsu said

"What is it Natsu?" Romeo asked

"Ok, Lucy told me to say this, and I agree with her, you do anything to Wendy and we will hunt you down and skin you alive, got it?" Natsu said becoming as serious as he could

"What, I would never do anything, anyways see ya" Romeo running to catch up to Wendy

After about 15 minutes of walking through town, they reached the requesters house.

"Why hello young children, how can I help you?" an old lady at the door

"Hello, we are from Fairy Tail miss, we just want to confirm your cat is still in that tree" Romeo said pointing towards tree

"Ah yes, my Tommy is still up there. Could you get him down?" she said slowly

"Of course, we will gladly get him down" both young people said

"Ah thank you, I will pay you greatly" she said as Romeo and Wendy left for the tree

"Oh, I forgot to tell them about the magic the plagues the tree, oh well, I'm sure they will be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wonder why the job is paying so much?" Wendy thought out loud about at the base of the tree

"I don't know why, but I can't wait to get payed, so I can take you out to the Magnolia Cafe" Romeo saying the last part under his breath

"What? Did you say something else?" Wendy inquiring

"Nope" Romeo replying quickly trying to cover his tracks

"Anyways, lets send the hook up, you brought the auto lock up right?" Wendy asked

The hook she was talking about had a scope that would go up to where you almost shot where you aimed.

"Ok, hook locked, ready to start climbing." Romeo said putting one of his shoes on the tree. However, his sandles disappered the second it touched the tree. He put his other sandle on the tree and it also disappered

Back at the guild,

"Hey wait, that job those two went on was at the Deflou tree, didn't they?" Erza asked

"Yeah, why whats wrong Erza?" Mira asked whie cooking some fish

"You don't know what that tree does, do you?" Erza now laughing slightly

"No, what does it do?" Mira now interested, with Charle now at bar as she just returned from the Exceed Village a day of travel away

"It make any clothes it touches disappear, but luckly it doesn't remove underwear (T Rating, nuff said)"

Safe to say when Charle heard this news, her faced exploded. "AND SHE IS WITH A BOY?! WHERE IS THIS TREE" the cat screamed almost taking off without hearing where it was.

Back at the tree,

They started their ascent up the tree, basicly walking up it with the rope at their life line. They had made 20 feet up when.

Wendy tripped on a pebble (love this running joke) and face planted on the tree. For Romeo he had stared down to see if she was ok, what he got made his face nearly burst open with red. Wendy ended up in her underwear and Romeo felt blood running out his nose

**I know, these 2 last chapter weren't as great, but hey, next chapter will be over flowing with fluff. Anyways, another 2 chapters tommorow, cya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, something quick, the grappling hook used basicly gave the tree gravity, so they could walk up it like they were walking on the ground. As for the pebble, well, floating pebble? IDK**

Wendy's shriek could be hear all across town.

"ROMEO, PLEASE DON'T LOOK!" Wendy scream at the boy staring at her

Romeo nearly passed out but got his act together. Turning his head forward he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, issue is that I didn't bring a spare set of clothes"

"Here, I brought a blanket" Romeo said as he threw it behind his head

Wendy caught it and wrapped herself with it. After a couple more minutes of walking, they hear a meowing.

"Where is that dang cat? Hello, I have treats" Romeo said unconvinsingly

They then saw a cat up on a branch, however a cat that scared Romeo to no end. Charle

"WENDY, HOW COULD YOU TAKE A JOB LIKE THIS WITH A BOY? AND YOU, DID YOU NOT TELL HER ON PURPOSE? I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HAVEA TALK WITH BOTH OF YOU AFTER THIS! Oh and that cat you were looking for is right her" she said stepping to the side, to reveal a yellowish golden cat.

Romeo jumped over the branch to grab the cat when.

"If you do or did anything to her, you're dead" Charle whispered in his ear

Romeo nodded nervously picked up Tommy and went back over to the line. He passed the cat to Wendy when, snap, the line broke. What they didn't notice when the fell that the line broke curtoisy of Chelia.

"Well, my job is almost done, hope Mira likes what I've done"

As the two fell, Romeo grabbed onto Wendy and was going to use himself as a shield to protect both the cat and Wendy when she felt the ground. It felt like the wind slowed down around them. But the only type of wizard that can do that is... CHELIA! Romeo was on top of Wendy due to the bidding of her friend, she was going to need to talk to her later.

"Uhm..." Neither of them looking at the other due to their crimson faces until they heard a scream

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ROMEO, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO AN INNOCENT GIRL!" Charle said as she tackled Romeo off her friend

"YOU MONSTER, NATSU AND GAJEEL WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER" she said that leaving a battered Romeo on the ground

"Wendy, are you ok, did he do anything to you?" Charle asked rather concerned now

"No, actually he almost saved my life, but then Chelia showed up out of now where and manipulated the air around, it isnt his fault" Wendy whispered the last part in the exceeds ear

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't know of any other Sky God Slayers, and they are only type of wizards with that power, that could do it without being seen." She said as she scanned the tree, seeing if there was anyone visable

"Romeo, I'm sorry, I had you mistaken, thank you for taking care of Wendy." Charle said with a tint of regret and a tint of anger at the same time

"No..problem...I might need a bit of help..." that was all he got out before seeing darkness

Wendy giggled a little as she healed her friend, something that she hoped to change soon.

After they had gotten back to the city, they split up, Charle and Wendy heading to the guild dorms for some clothing, while Romeo turned the job in. However, when Wendy got her room, she opened her closet to find it empty except for a note

Hi,

Took the liberty of cleaning your entire wardrobe for you, you welcome

Mira

Wendy almost screamed. She wanted to kill Mira, she planned this out hadn't she? Her suspicions were justified, not only had Chelia told Mira that Wendy was in her underwear, she also told her that they should take all her clothes to force Wendy to walk into the guild wearing nothing to get her reward from Romeo. She could envision her friend and the bartender sharing a good laugh. She sat down on her bed when the idea hit her.

Back at the guild

"Wonder where Wendy's at" Romeo said while he was in his little world

"Why, where did she go?" Natsu intergated being the good cop, while Gajeel the bad cop was sitting beside him

"Oh she had to go back to the dorms after the tree took..." Romeo shut up before he finished his sentence

"After the tree took what?" Natsu completly abondoning the dynamic

"Nothing" Romeo answered quickly, trying to think of a way out of the situation

"Listen Romeo, there is a code among Dragonslayers, we are all family, now tell me, what happened?"

"the tree took her" he didn't finish

"My bag" a voice from the door said

Wendy walked in wearing the outfit that she wore from the mission eariler that day. Romeo's jaw hit the ground

"but.. when...how?" Romeo couldn't even finish his setence when she walked up to Romeo

"So we agreed 50/50 right?"

"Yeah here you go."

Mira's jaw was on the ground, Chelia was ducking behind the bar.

"I thought we got all her clothes"

"We did"

Little did they know that Wendy had destoryed the Deflou Tree and took back what was hers.

**I know this chapter was crap, but Chapters 6-10 will be better, action for chapters 6-9 and FLUFF for chapter 10. Anyways cya next time. Oh and I sorry i was late**


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple more missions, any awkwardness between Romeo and Wendy was nearly gone. However, Romeo wanted to ask her on a date so bad, only 3 things stood in his way. 1: The destroyer of his hopes and dreams, Charle. Two, Natsu and Gajeel are the most overprotective brothers he has ever seen. 3: He wasn't sure how Wendy felt about him. That all changed one day, the day Makarov came back from a guildmaster meeting.

"The dark guilds are getting out of hand again, there are new members of the Balam Allience to replace Grimore Heart and Oracion Seis. Their names are the Shonen Slayers and the Bonkai Rebellion. We planned on taking care of the Shonen Slayers later. Today, we will send a team to meet up with the other guilds to take down the Bonkai Rebellion, this group will be, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle, and Romeo. We wish you best of luck on your mission. You are to meet at Master Bobs mansion as soon as possible"

"Yeah, this'll bring back good memorys, I already have an idea of who the other guilds are sending" Lucy stated happily

"Alright team, lets do this." Natsu said overly excited

"Yeah lets go" Erza stated

"You go on for a second, I need to talk to Romeo" The 3rd master said

"What do you need?" Romeo asked

"I'm sending you on this mission for 2 reasons. Reason number 1: I want to see you improve your skills even more, because you defeated an S class wizard. Reason Number 2: I thought you might want to make your move on Wendy soon, so I thought this might help you a abeit"

"What?! I don't... like... Wend.. Wendy like that" Romeo said trying to hide his face, but failing miserably

"It's ok, she likes you that way, I have a huntch about it. Now hurry up and catch up with the other"

And with that, Romeo caught up to the group. They were mainly silent, through out the journey. It was about a mile before they got to the house when.

"So who do you think is going to be there?" Romeo asked, unsure of how last time went

"I can guarentee Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki and Eve." Erza said sounding very disgusted

"I'm also sure Lamia is going to send Lyon, Jura, and maybe Chelia." Gray added

"I bet Sabertooth will just send Rogue and Sting" Natsu replied

They walked in the door, and they saw Ichiya scolding his underlings for flirting with Millina and Kagura. The second Eve and Hibiki saw Erza, Lucy, and Wendy walk in the door, they ran out before the usual could happen. After a minute or two, Lamia showed up with Lyon, Jura, and Chelia.

"Hello Gray, did Juvia come with you? Or is this your whole group?"

"Hi Charle, did Wendy come along?" Chelia asked

"Yes and she ran for saftey." the exceed replied

"Saftey? Saftey from what?"

"Just give it a second"

And as if one que, Eve and Hibiki tried to woo Chelia, but was running out the door a second later.

Outside,

"Bst, Chelia over here" Chelia heard as she got about 50 feet away from the villa

"Huh, whos there?" Chelia stopped in her tracks

"In the bush, its me Wendy"

Chelia hopped in the next door bush.

"How are you doing?" Wendy asked

"Fine, Eve and Hibiki tried asking me out on a date"

"A rule of thumb, if you ever meet with the other guilds be ready to run, especially if Blue Pegasus is there. But I have a question for you, what did you do at the Deflou tree?"

"The what tree?"

"The Deflou tree, dont play dumb, I know that was you."

"I dont know what your talking about."

"Ok so if I ask Lyon what you did about a month ago, he would say you were at the guild or on a mission with someone else."

"Listen, all I can say is blame Mira. Listen, I know you like Romeo, and he likes you, just ask him out. He's probably too afraid or just doesnt want to be rejected, trust me, I've had a boyfriend or two."

Although Chelia couldn't see it, Wendy was blushing at the thought of her and Romeo on a moonlight date

"Just go for it after this, or even better idea, Sherry is having her wedding soon, you should come, I'll invite the rest of the team too."

"Thanks Chelia for the advise, I wouldve asked Lucy for help, but she hasn't had a boyfriend yet. Although I can't prove it, I think she and Natsu might be going out" Wendy laughing at the last part.

"We are not, we're just friends!" the bush on the other side of Wendy said

"Whatever you say Lucy-san"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Wendy Conbolt, did you say something?"

Both parties were blushing intense red from the others remarks

**Ok I'm sorry this one is late, but starting up this arc was harder then you would think, especially because its already been done in a sense, don't worry, it will be different. Also, I've been making Wendy out to be a weak powerless girl when she is somewhat powerful. Wendy will be kicking some butts later so thats out of the way. Nalu might be occasional but this is at its core a Rowen story. Surprises will be on the way so prepare for your socks to be knocked off. I'll be making the next chapter very soon. This has been Redpunter, cya next time**


	7. Question Chapter aka Chpater 7

Ok, isn't a chapter, but instead, a question. What Sabortooth members do you want to appear? Rogue is the only guaranteed character from that guild, so your choices are: A. Sting B. Yukino C. Dobengal D. Surprise Character E. OC, and if E describe said character. Then Sting x Yukino? and possible Jerza, and Gruvia? Which ship do you want added? IT WILL BE BACKSEAT, this is still a RoWen series. But adding a little to the series always helps. Finally, any arc ideas you have? Be sure to give me your answers through Reviews or PMs. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

"Why those boys are so upfront with every girl is beyond me, but now exceed? " Charle thought as she flew down the road. Suddenly she heard some whispering off the road nearby.

"... Yes I like Romeo." she heard a familir voice say

"There you go Wendy, now you just have to tell him" she heard a girl of a simmilar age say

The exceed went closer for inspection, to see Chelia, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy sitting in a square.

"What?!, but what if he doesn't like me that way?" Wendy said with her face red as a beet

"Don't worry, I've seen Mira give you two that look, and when she give you that look, that means she is going to do everything in her power to make them a couple." Lucy reassured

"Oh, so she gave you and Natsu that look?" Wendy asked with a little smirk on her face

"Well, aren't you the next Mira." Lucy replied with a scowl on her face

"WENDY! HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE. YOUR TOO YOUNG, A RELATIONSHIP AT YOUR AGE WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE!" Charle said, leaping into the center of the group

"AND THE REST OF YOU! WHY WOULD YOU SUPPORT SOMETHING THAT WON'T END WELL?"

"Charle, she has a right to do whatever she likes, and how can you not support young love?" Chelia asked, very offended by the cat who is trying to undo all her work

"BECAUSE SHE IS TOO YOUNG! SHE SHOULDN'T BE DATING AT THIS AGE." Charle screamed

"How would you know Charle, your younger then me, and you haven't even dated." Wendy retorted, shocking everyone present

"Every single thing I do, you tell me its wrong, but it always ends well everytime, I'm ready to date, and I found someone I love so much. But your againest it? For once in your life give something a chance before you shut it down." Wendy screamed, she got up, and walked back to the villa

"And where are you going?" Charle yelled

"Back to the mansion to ask Romeo to go to a wedding with me!"

The previous events left Charle shocked. Wendy never showed any back-bone before. She's always been shy, never really confident in herself, but this. This was more then enough to tell Charle to take a step back. She had been medling in her life to much, being a constant guide, she had never given Wendy room to brethe

"Wow..., never seen her snap before." Lucy said awestruck

"She had a decent point" Erza said, for the most part unfazed

"YES, my work here is done, lets go back to the villa to watch the fireworks" Chelia said estatic

As the girls walked away, they noticed Charle still standing the way she was.

"Charle, you ok?" Lucy asked going down to make eye contact

Charle didn't reply, so Lucy picked her up, and carried her back to the mansion.

Back at the villa

"What did you say Flame head?" Gray replied

"You heard me right Ice princess" Natsu retorted

A second later, flames and ice flew everywhere. Romeo was just leaning up againest a pillar, when he heard the door open, much to his delight, it was Wendy.

"Hi, where you been?" Romeo asked

"In a bush down the road" Wendy replied

Romeo let a quick laugh get in before he was serious again

"I have something to tell you" they said in unison (CHESSY)

"You first" Romeo said

"Well, Chelia's cousin is having a wedding soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Wendy said without looking in his eyes

"You...want me to go to a wedding with you?"

"Yes" she squeked

"Of course, what are friend for?" Romeo replied happily, but his mind was really saying "You mean as more then friends?"

"Thanks Romeo." Wendy then proceded to a nearby bench

"Well, now that we are all here, I have a parfum plan, men" Icichya said at the top of a staircase

"We know that there base is here, however, when you walk through, there are a number of magic turrents and speed based mages to keep you out of the base, so be carful when you enter. We will be going in 4 groups. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, and Romeo, go from the eastern side, Lucy, Erza and Gray, go from the western side, Chelia, Lyon and I will go from the northern side. And Trimen go through the southern side. Ichiya will be up in the Christina. Best of luck to you all." Jura said, and with that, all the groups went to there locations

**WOOT, record time for new chapters, but then again, I wont be able to update this weekend, so it evens out :( Anyways, best of luck to those teams, they'll need it. Cya next time**


	9. Chapter 9

Three years after the start of their relationship, everything was going great. Today was no different, the night before they decided to sleep in the same bed instead Romeo on the floor and Wendy on her bed. Their relationship had been going abeit faster recently due to a certain barmaide who loved watching her work unfold, since the day that people became members of Fairy Tail, they have had hearing lacrimas in their houses, without knowing of course. Mira was sitting at her bar listening to the one in Wendys house. She had been more excited about the sleepover then Wendy or Romeo had been. But what she heard this morning was beyond great.

"...Baka... I'm pregnent..." Mira nearly fainted

"WENDY! I feel... so sorry for you..." she heard a somewhat autotuned Charle say

"I'm really...sorry Wend...I guess we were too excited...and were...in the moment" she kept jumping for joy

"Hey Mira, why you so excited?" Natsu asked was he gulped down his fire milkshake

"Because Wendy's pregnent!" she screamed

Natsu and Gajeel turned stone cold. "HE'S GOING TO DIE, WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!" Both of them said in sync

Lucy started crying, Levy stared blankly into her book, and Laxus joined the two other dragonslayers, planning their attack on Romeo. Master Makarov chuckled, and and Mira jumping for joy (imagine her doing the goron dance from orcarina of time).

"Okay, I'll take northside, Laxus, you take Romeo's neighborhood, he has to go home eventually, Gajeel you head to the dorms and see if he is still there, if not, go to cherry maple and Grass steed streets, thats where he nomally hangs out." Natsu said. In the past few years, he had matured a little, and was very stratigec.

"I can't beleive they did...that, at such a young age.

A couples minutes passed when Gajeel walked in carrying an uncoincuse Wendy.

"She said she was leaving her home til Romeo came back, so I used one of Juiva's potions she uses on Gray (sleep potion) and brought her back here."

As soon as Gajeel left, Wendy jumped up and started laughing

"WENDY! WHY? I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" A crying Levy tried to scold her

"NOT EVEN ME AND NATSU HAVE DONE...THAT YET" Lucy added

"I'm doing this for a reason, a question for you all. How did you know about this?" Wendy asked

"Mira told us" Lucy said, starting to get a hold of herself

"And how did Mira find out?" Wendy asked again.

Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to face the evil bartender

"How did you know?" said a figure walking in the door

This figure turned out to be Romeo. Wendy smiled, walked over and took his hand in her own.

"ROMEO!?, but how did you get to here from the dragon slayers?" Mira asked

"Recording lacrima, I was in the woods behind the guilds, and we know you have survalince on all of us now" Romeo said with a smirk

"ROMEO!" he heard three people say behind him

He gulped as he and Wendy ran from the threat of her "brothers".

"Thunder Dragon Roar"

"Fire Dragon Roar"

"Iron Dragon Roar"

"WE WERE KIDDING, DONT KILL HIM" Wendy said as she went Dragon Force, carrying her boyfriend a good mile away in less then an instant.

"I love you" Romeo said

"I love you too" Wendy replied as they leaned into each other

**What? Don't give me that look, filler time. Next chapter will be back to where we were at. But yeah, this was very fun to write. Tell me if you want more like these, and I might make a seperate story about this, anywho, cya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

4 years after the Grand Magic Games, and 3 years after the two confessed, Wendy and Romeo couldn't be happier. However, its rounding that time of year again.

"Oh, tommorow is Valentines Day" both in sync as they got up from their respective beds

Wendy got ready for the day, and went over to Lucys house. Meanwhile, Romeo was looking on the internet-lacrima, looking at different types of flowers and choclates.

When Wendy got to Lucys door, she used the spare key in the plant right next to the door, however when she opened it, she found Lucy and Natsu in the same bed cuddling. The second Natsu saw Wendy, he jumped out the window, and he was off.

"Why does Natsu always run when I come in on the day before Valentines day" Wendy inquired

"Because he doesn't want anyone to know about our relationship, but you've known for years so I don't know. I guess Natsu is being Natsu" Lucy laughed as she said the last part

"So, what do you think of my idea for this year?" Lucy asked the bluenette

"I love it, I'm sure Romeo will like it too, so which one should I get, blue or pink?"

"Definetly pink, you need some contrast, I think pink would definitly looks nice for you"

Wendy nodded, went over to Internet Lacrima, and a few seconds later a box appeared. Wendy picked up the box and walked out the door.

"Thanks Lucy, and best of luck tommorow" Wendy said

Meanwhile at Romeos house

He had bought flowers, chocolate, and a blue butterfly necklece. But he wondered what she was doing. Every Valentines day, she did something bold, two years ago, she wore a buetiful dress, the next year, it was very tight clothes, he was wondering what she was going to do this year. He figured he had nothing to do, so he decided to call her, just to pass some time.

"Hi Wendy, what are you doing today?"

"For me to know and for you to find out"

"Oh come on, please?"

"You'll find out tommorow, hope your ready, love you" she then hung up

She sighed dreamily as she laid on her bed. She had planned out the next few Valentines days, next year, she was going to be a cheerleader, the next was bikini year, finally the last would involve ropes and duct tape (she is very kinky for some reason). Her ideas had been shared with Lucy every year to ensure it was perfect. She then went to bed

The next day

Romeo woke up to a knocking at his door. He got up abeit grumpy, but when he opened his door, it was a thing of the past. The person at his door was Wendy, but she was in a pink maid outfit. (Just look up Rowen fairy tail, and scroll down, and there you go)

"Hi, I'm here to clean your house, and I was supposed to..." she didn't finish as something covered her mouth, which turned out to be Romeo's lips. She then returned the kiss and Romeo carried her over to his couch.

"I love you" Romeo said as he returned to kissing her, with his hand going down to the bottom of her outfit

**I'm going to leave it there, FILLER!, sorry, I don't know how to start the next true chapter, it will be out by the end of the weak. Cya next time**


	11. Chapter 11

The 3 bushes moved quietly to the center of a field that had a very tall tree.

"I knew this would be a great idea" The one said, walking past a floating turret

"I guess so Natsu-san"

However, Natsu suddenly stood up from the bush, but the towers didnt shoot him.

"NATSU GET DOWN" Romeo said while getting up

"Romeo, what are you doing?" Wendy asked as Romeo walked to the entrence.

They both ignored the comment (OR DID THEY) and walked to the circluer hole in the tree, there she saw everyone else as well. Chelia, Jura, Lyon,Eve,Hibiki,Ren,Ichiya,Millina,Kagura,Natsu, Happy,Romeo,Lucy,Erza,Gray,Pantherlily and Gajeel?

"Guys, what's wrong?" She asked standing up, but then a tower shot at her. She dodged with the help of Charle.

"Whats wrong with them" Wendy asked herself

She then heard Gray say "WENDY RUN, WE CANT CONTROL OURSELVES, ICE MAKE LANCE" and with that, a lance was shot up at Wendy.

"Oh no, what do I do?" Wendy asked Charle, only to see to her horror, that her wing had been hit by Grays attack.

"Wendy...you...can...beat...him,...he is up...on top...of the entrence..." and with that, Charle passed out.

She landed on the ground, but saw at least 5 people charge at her

"Wendy, I'm sorry!" Erza said as she was forced to swing her swords

"Get out of here, get the Master, or someone." Lucy said as she was forced to summon Loke, who immeditly left due to Lucys request

"RUN SQUIRT" Gajeel said as he used tried to punch her

"Wendy, please run." Natsu said as he used Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon, which connected perfectily. Wendy was sent flying. She barely managed to get back up when Romeo was right infront of her. He quickly restrained her with he sticky fire. She saw a man just down from the tree.

"Well, looks like someone is in abeit of trouble." He said as he kicked her, which sent her another 10 feet back.

"I think I'll let your boyfriend finish you, by the way, when you get to hell, tell'em Gregor sent ya there." He said as he stepped back to watch the carnage. By now, Wendy has already escaped Romeo magic.

"Sky Dragon Roar" she said, but she held back, there was no way she could hurt her friends.

The attack hit all of them, but barely did a thing.

"By the way, you should probably know the only way to stop them, is to kill them." He laughed

Wendy kept dodging attack after attack. She felt weaker and weaker, she had to dodge her friends, and the turrets blasts, and there is no way she could escape. Finally, Romeo walked up to a panting Wendy.

"WENDY IM SO SORRY." As he unleashed a Fire Fist attack. He closed his eyes as he made contact, but he felt something grab his fist, he opened his eyes to see Wendy standing up, with pink hair staring daggers at everyone (cue ending 16 as you read this part)

**WOOOT **


	12. Chapter 12

Wendy glared at them. This wasn't the Wendy Marvell they knew, this was a killer.

"You take controll of my friends, and force them to fight me. Mistake number 1. You act as if I will roll over and die, mistake number 2, you messed with Fairy Tail! YOUR LAST MISTAKE" Wendy said ruthlesly, and like that, she kneed Romeo in the gut.

"Everyone, forgive me later. AIR LOCK: SHINING SLASH" An orb appeared out of no where, and hit Erza, knocking her out

"What, she took Erza down in one hit? No matter, she can't take down Natsu, he is a monster!" Gregor said watching abeit nerviously

"I'm stronger than Natsu in this form" she murmerd, so only the salmon haired mage could hear

With a flash, she threw a hook punch at Natsu's face, and proceeded with multiple punchs, finished off by a kick. Natsu got back up.

"MODE: LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON SLAYER"

"Now Natsu, destroy her!" Gregor jumped up, excited to watch the fight of the dragon slayers

Instead Natsu turned around, smirked, and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Roar of the lightning fire dragon." which missed Gregor by an inch

"WHAT! How did he break my control?"

"Wendy, beat his sorry ass into tommorow, I'll take Jura and the others on" She nodded and charged full power at Gregor

"Starry Sky of the Night: Moon Vortex!" darkness sorrounded the two and a moon crashed down on the puppeteer mage

Gregor fell to the ground, and Wendy turned to see if her 'brother' was still fighting. He had easily beaten Gray and Lucy (although he had to close his eyes to do so.) and wad some what being over powered by Lamia Scale and Blue Pegassus attacks.

Wendy ran over and sent Jura flying, canceling his Supreme King Rock Crush attack. She then took Lyon out landing a nice palm heel to his face. Chelia tried to attack her, but she dodged all the punchs thrown at her. She dissapered only to reappear above her, using her respective dragon roar to send Chelia into the ground. Natsu had dispersed of Blue Pegasus. All their comades were on the ground, out cold.

"They should be fine when they wake up" Wendy said "By the way, there's no one in the base, its deserted, my senseing abillity has increased, so I can sense even fly's down in the kitchen"

After a minute or two, everyone started getting up, and grabbing their heads. She giggled as she helped Romeo, Gray and Chelia up, as they were closest to her. Once they were up, she felt her magic emptying out. "You have to deal with the rest." Everyone turned to see her falling to the ground, her blue hair returning to its normal form. The last thing she saw, was her friends racing towards her, particuly a worried Romeo charging ahead of all of them. She smiled as she hit the ground.

**Took me way too long, but there, it's done. Next chapters will come sooner, because I dont have to choose 5 million different routes. One of these routes had Wendy confessing, another had Cobra show up, and another had Mira show up because Gregor was messing with her/my OTPS! Anywho, next chapter preview**

They sat at the table, bored. They had danced, they had talked, and they were all around tired.

"Wendy? Do you wanna go home?" Romeo yawned

"Sure" She said, on the verge of sleep-land, luckily for them, Fairy Tail was 15 minutes walk away

They got up, walked to the door when.

"Hey Wendy, Romeo look above you" Chelia said

They looked up to their terror "Why did this wedding have to be in December?" Both asked themselves, their faces the same color as Erza's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy woke up to the sound of two people fighting, followed by the sound of heads being bashed together. She instantly regonized the usual sounds of the guild. Her eyes opened to see she was in the infirmary. She got up out of her bed, feeling like her legs were jelly. She fell to the wood. Her silent sobs were unheard for the minute she stayed on the ground, trying to get to the door. The door handle was within her grasp, when it opened. She tried to step back quickly but ended up falling again.

"EVERYONE, SHE'S AWAKE!" the figure yelled, and with that, the infirmary filled with at least 20 people in an instant.

"Wendy, are you feeling okay? You've been out for a week" Charle asked, very concerned for her friend.

"My head hurts abeit, and I can't really walk, but besides that, ship shape." She replied

"You did an astonding job, not only did you beat Team Fairy Tail, but you managed to take down Jura, even Laxus and Natsu have trouble with" Makarov stated

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked

"You beat all of us up at the dark guild base." Romeo stated

"Wait, when did we attack the dark guild, all I remember is that we got to the mansion and Jura explained the plan." She said

"Wendy, do you remember our mission at the Deflou tree?" Romeo asked

A tint of pink appeared on her face at the thought of what happened. "Yes why" she inquired

"Just making sure your memory loss isn't to far into the past, seems it was just those few hours gone" Romeo stated

After everything was explained, she got up, with abeit of a struggle and went to the bar that Mira was currently manning.

"Hey Mira-san, can I get some apple juice?" Wendy asked

"Sure, and has anything gone anywhere with Romeo?" once again, pink touched her checkes.

"Well, uhm I guess, him and I are going to a wedding in about a week, think the date was December 21st"

"Who's is it?"

"Chelia's cousins"

"Oh, ok, best of luck then." The bartender walked of with a smile to the lacrima-phone.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER.

She had decided to where her yellow and blue dress, since it was probably the most formal thing she could wear. A knocking was heard at the door. She opened it to see Romeo wearing a formal dress shirt. The two left for the wedding a couple minutes ahead of time, took their seats and waited. They could hear the music start playing, and watched an unknown flower girl walk down the path, followed by Sherry. The cermony was short and fast. It only took about 15 minutes before the pastor said, you may kiss the bride, and with that, they went to the reception.

"Well that was a nice wedding." Wendy said

"Yeah" he murmerd

The watched a very nervoius Chelia walk over to their table.

"Oh no oh no oh no, do you guys know anyone who can play an instument? Piano or Guitar? The DJ ditched on us, and we have no music what so ever now" Romeo smirked

"Yeah I do, does it matter what song?" he asked

"Just something slow and somewhat romantic would do"

He got up, walked over to the piano in the room and awaited the signal.

"Would the groom and bride please come to the dance floor please"

Romeo waited til they were on the floor til her started playing (because Fanfiction is shitting with me, look up snow fairy slow piano, thank you and sorry).

The song lasted for a minute, but for Wendy it lasted a solid 10 minutes. The boy she liked was a gifted mage with talent to boot.

He played a couple more songs, before Chelia had gotten a few CDs from her house.

"Hey Wendy?" Romeo asked.

Wendy looked up from the table and her food to see Romeo looking away from her.

"Yes?" She asked

"Would you like..to dance?" mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. Erza's hair was put to shame that day.

"Sure" she squeked now looking down at her thumbs

Awkwerdness disappeared after a couple songs, the two danced for the length of another CD before leaving for the table.

They collected their things and were heading for the door when.

"Hey Wendy, Romeo, look above you" A drunk Chelia said. They complied to their horror. Both of them were under a...Mistletoe (Cue the duh duh duh). Both teens gulped as the look into their red face. They leaned into each as normal as possible and the kiss lasted for a couple second, before Wendy pulled away and ran to her home. Romeo was speachless. He kissed her. He'd kissed the girl he like.. no loved. He felt like he could jump for joy, however, a barmaid a mile away was already doing so watching her camara feed. The rest of the guild had been watching too. Elfman called Romeo manly, Levy and Lucy went to intercept Wendy on her way home. And the 3 dragonslayers watch, you couldn't tell what they were thinking. They were either really angry, or really happy for her. Nobody asked, because no one felt like dieing

**YAY, took me awhile to get to this part but, this story its self was meant to be a one shot, but it evolved into a full fledged story. So there you go, and the next chapter... is date night.**


	14. Chapter 14

Wendy went home, the heat in her face not dissapearing for a second. "Did that mean something? Was it just to get it out of the way?" Her thoughts were interupted by a pebble, her mortal enemy. She fell to the ground and wimperd for a few minutes. Lucy and Levy showed up and carried her back to her dorm at Fairy Hills. She was silent the whole time, deep in thought. When they got to the dorm, she was questioned to no end.

"Are you and Romeo dating?" Lucy asked, she already knew the two liked each other, but it wouldve been nice to know that the 2 took the next step

"I didn't know you liked each other." Levy said

Wendy didn't know who said what, she was afraid and she didn't know the answers herself.

"He doesn't like me and we arnt dating" Wendy murmered, not looking up.

"But do you like him?" Levy inquired

"Did you enjoy your kiss?" Lucy asked

"I dont know, and I dont know... WAIT, HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Wendy screamed

The two older mages steped back as a dark aura surrounded the sky maiden.

"Well...Mira set up a camera, we saw it all..." Lucy said, fearing for her life as she had never seen Wendy mad, and lets just say mad didn't begin to describe her current state.

Wendy was ready to explode, this night had been just getting better. Lucy stepped forward and hugged the younger girl. "Just think everything over, make the descsion. There is no right or wrong answer."

"But what if he rejects me? I can't take that!" Wendy said now crying.

"Well, how about you come with me for a sec, there's something you should see." Wendy just nodded and followed her to the guild. She chose not to look in anyones eyes, because she was just too afraid to see everyones reactions. Especially her brothers. Lucy took her to a back room with a recording lacrima. She saw everything from about an hour ago. Wendy ran out the door, leaving a dumbstruck Romeo. The only thing he said is "Does she feel the same way I feel about her?" He smiled and walked out the door. This left Wendy awestruck. She finally made the desicion, walked out the door, and went to bed. She had plans for tommorow.

Romeo's Death (jk)

He was walking home when he noticed 3 figures at his door. It was to his horror that he discovered the figures identitys, Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel. He gulped and faced his doom. The jumped him the second he was visable.

"Romeo... Do you like Wendy?" Natsu asked

"Will I die if I choose the wrong answer?" Romeo said, terrified

"Just be honest and we will have no issue." Laxus said, trying to calm the near passing out kid.

"Well...I sorta... maybe might have a crush on her" Romeo didn't dare look in their eyes, their evil.. killing...eyes.

"That's all we wanted to know, don't break her heart, and you'll be fine" Gajeel said walking away from the others.

The next day.

Romeo didn't get any sleep last night. He had been running every scenrio in his head. "_Should I straight up confess, should I ask her on a date?_" After a full nights work, he decided to take her to Magonlia Cafe, because well, that's where he originally wanted to go anyways. Wendy had practially done the same thing. Both got ready for this day, a day of embarressment, of love, and of Sky Fire.

**WOOT, listen guys, a couple things I'd like to layout. First, I have never been in a relationship. Second, High School is a bi***. Third, short hiatus for two weeks so I can get ahead on school and ahead on this story, Finally, I'm going to finish as what I like to call it, the date arc, tonight. So expect another chapter or 2 today**


	15. Chapter 15

Wendy walked to the guild rather fast, her heart beating a mile a minute. She was ready, all she needed to do now was see it through. She got to the guild, walked up to the bar, and asked politly for apple juice while watching the door. The person she was looking for walked in a minute later, and the guild froze as Wendy walked up to him. Romeo had the same deterimanation as her

"Romeo/Wendy" the two said in sync

"You first" Wendy said. And without much hestiation he stared at the ground.

"Wendy...would you...li-like...to go on...a d-date with me?" Romeo asked

"Yes" she said hugging him. There was much cheering especially from a newbie that joined the guild. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was a green trench cloak. He apperentally uses Lightning Make magic according to rumors. (Sorry wanted to add myself to the story eventually, maybe me and Natsu will duel some day? IDK)

"So, I'll...come by your place at 5?"

"Sure Romeo" and with that Wendy walked out of the guild with Lucy, and Levy tagging along.

The guild returned to its normal rekus, the newbie fighting Gray over which Make magic was better.

Time flew fast, and before he knew it, he was just about to head out his door at 4:45.

He walked over to the flower shop, bought a little plush bear, and was at Fairy Hills in less the 10 minutes. He knocked on the door, and it opened to something the left him standing for minutes. (Not going to describe, too lazy, its at zerochan, just put it at the end of com:481824)

"So Romeo where are we going?" Wendy asked, he didnt respond

"Yohoo, earth to Romeo." She waved her hand infront of his face. She playfully flicked his nose. That finally got his attention. He stepped back and blushed.

"Sorry, it's just.. you look beautiful" It was Wendy's turn to blush.

"By the way, this is for you." He brought the cute little bear out out from behind his back, she took it, hugged it, put it on the table, and hurried out.

"So, where are we going?"

"Oh, Magonilia Cafe" She smiled

Diner went by fast for them, Wendy ordered Water while Romeo ordered Coke. When their meals arrived, aka, both ordered steaks, Wendy carfully cut her food while Rome took the Natsu approach to it. She reprimanded him for it, but instantly lost the battle when he pulled a big cliche "Your cute" that shut her up about food manners for abeit. She learned his favorite color is actually purple, he enjoys comedys, something they shared in common by the way. He learned she enjoy karakoe which works pefectly for what he had planned for the rest of the night.

"So Wendy, ready to go to the next thing I have planned?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You'll see."

The two walked to the guild, and to his amazment, Wendy took his hand in his hand. He smiled and blushed. They walked into the guild listening to Gajeel sing.

"Ahh there you two are, your next" Mira walked up to them

"Wait, are we going to sing?" Wendy asked

"Yeah."

The two sang (BONUS CHAPTER LATER) and went to the top of the guild to watch the sun set. They sat there for an hour before Romeo shuffled a little closer to Wendy. She turned to face him, but his face pushed into hers. After a couple seconds, he parted away. The two said nothing for the rest of the night except when Romeo asked to walk her home. They were at her door when she pecked his check and closed the door. She fell to the back of the door, as she sighed dreamaliy.

**Ok, sorry, I know how bad this was. But please, just hold on for a while, I promise you wont be disappointed. Why? BECUASE ITS GRAND MAGIC GAMES TIMES, THEN SCHOOL ARC, THEN A RETURN TO EDOLAS. So yeah, this'll be fun soon. Cya**


	16. Annoucment Also Fish

Annoucements: First, new side story that includes a peek at the future of the series. Why is Chelia at the guild, and who Hacim? You'll learneed about Hacim in the GMGarc, but Chelia's story is under raps for the moment. Secondly, give me till October 3rd, sorry for the delay, but it'll be worth it, when you see the chapters. I'm looking forward to the last arc especially. I hope Zeref doesn't destroy the world in the meantime. I also hope the first generation slayers wont have to kill their dragons. Have a nice day.


	17. Sorry, also, new chapter will erase this

Listen all, sorry for not updating on Friday, Smash 4 had me preoccupied the entire today and yesterday. Soooo sorry, I'll update Monday, you have my apologies, see you then, also, about 2000 words, normal chapter had about 500, hope you enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

It had been several months after the two had had their date. By now, the teasing had come to an end except from her 'brothers'. They teased them left and right, but in Wendy's mind, this was a good thing. They have accepted him to the family. Of course, Team Natsu had left the of June 2nd for an S-Class job. WELL, 3 weeks later, they still hadn't come back from their job. Makarov knew there was no way they had died or given up, so he just let it slide. "_I'll give the brats another month before I send a search party." _ Of course, the Grand Magic Games were coming up, and with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and the Stratuss trio joining them on the mission, there were only a few members that could contend with the other guilds.

"Listen up runts!" Makarov said from the top of the guild "We need people to participate in the game this years, there'll be a sigh up sheet next to the bar, do so at your own risk."

At table in the guild hall sat a young couple. A raven haired boy holding hands with a certain Sky Maiden.

"So Romeo, are you going to participate, I'm going to try to, but I think I'm not strong enough to be of any use." pouted the bluenette. (New way to name Wendy, give me a high five! No one, ok I'll go cry in the corner)

"Wendy, don't say anything like that, you are one of the strongest people I know." Romeo said with a sincere smile

Said female got up, pecked his cheek, which had turned red with the contact, and went over to the near desolate sheet.

2 weeks later.

"Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, Hacim" Romeo smiled as his girlfriend left his side. But was shocked by what the master said next "and Romeo, come up on stage, you shall be representing Fairy Tail in the upcoming games." Romeo gasped as he was pulled and pushed up stage by the guild. The guild celebrated all night as tomorrow they were leaving for the capital.

"I just don't get it, why was I picked, I didn't even sigh up." Wendy giggled as that was about the fifth time he had said that.

"Well, I might've kinda sorta maybe sighed you up. Sorry" Wendy said looking down

"If it was your doing, I guess I don't care to much then. Just ask next time." He said the last part as he flicked her nose.

The morning was long, the five decided to travel to Crocus in a carriage, with Levy coming along to help her boyfriend on the ride (#Natsuistheonlysingledragonslayer). Gajeel taking the Natsu route on the way there.

"Oh my stomach" the black steel whimpered on the floor, Levy patting his back.

"Eh Wendy, how come you never get sick on vehicles, all the other Dragonslayers do." Levy asked as she held Gajeel.

"I guess it's a guy thing? I don't really know since there aren't any other female dragonslayers besides me we know of."

Everyone else laughed as Gajeel puked out the window.

"So do you think we'll have a second team this year?" Romeo asked

"Not likely, Juvia, Ever, Freed, and Bixlow are the only ones I think that are on par with the other guilds members, and I don't think the Flame Head is going to make it." Laxus said

"Hey everyone, we'll need to be taking a 20 minute break here in a minute. The horses are getting tired, plus, I need to clean up the puke on the side of the carriage." Everyone except Gajeel laughed at the last part, which proceeded to puke even more, although it seemed on purpose this time.

5 minutes later, Laxus was sleeping under a tree, Gajeel was cleaning his mouth out with a nearby stream, Levy apologizing to the driver, Hacim was laughing at Gajeel, and the two young lovers were lying on the ground, the top of their head touching the others.

"So, Romeo, what did you do while we were gone for several years?" Wendy asked

"Well, three things happened"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE MONEY?" one of the twilight ogre members asked while punching Macao in the gut**_

"_**I said….we don't have the…..money" the fourth master of Fairy Tail said**_

_**He was then elbowed on the head. Romeo wanted to charge forward, and beat the snot out of the guy (his thought to a t), but was held back by Azlack**_

"_**You better have the money next month, or we can't guarantee that the guild hall will be in one piece"**_

_**They then left.**_

"_**Wendy… Please come back"**_

"That wasn't what you said" the blueheaded girl said

"Ha... caught me, but I did want you and Natsu to return."

"So, what happened next?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Romeo was in a Hargeon Shop on a quick delivery mission**_

"_**Why thank you sonny, it's a shame that no asks for Fairy Tail anymore." Mr Quinn (that's the store owners name)**_

"_**Well, it is, thank you for your constant support, without you, there probably wouldn't be a Fairy Tail anymore" Romeo laugh as he said it**_

"_**Thank you, it brings joy to this old mans heart that he was able to bring happiness to others"**_

"_**Thanks again "**_

"_**Wait" Romeo turned around "I heard a rumor that if you stare out to sea, your dreams will come true"**_

"_**Woah, might have to give it a try, you're the best." The old man smiled as Romeo walked out**_

_**So for every mission in or near Hargeon, Romeo went to visit the sea, even if it was for 3, 10, 20 minutes, he kept casting his wish and dream, for Fairy Tail to return to its former glory with everyone back from Tenrou.**_

"Wow that was sweet of you to think of all of us." Wendy cooed

"…Thanks" was all Romeo could get out

"So what was the last thing?"

"Uhmm, I forgot. Sorry"

"Everyone, the carriage is good to go." Gajeel groaned as Levy forced him into the vehicle

"Phew, that was close" Romeo thought "There was no way she could take that well."

The ride to Crocus was uneventful the rest of the way.

"Woah, even though I've been here before, its size still amazes me" Romeo said

The group found their inn, which was surprisingly big.

"Well, there is a lot of space here, and an alcohol cellar, assuming that Cana will be visiting too often." Hacim said

"This isn't good everyone" Everyone turned to Laxus "Due to half the guild being here, there are only 4 rooms left"

Everyone gasped as Hacim made a bolt for one of the doors. Laxus was the second to recover and made a mad dash for the doors. That left 2 doors, 2 couples, 2 doors, 2 couples. It finally sunk in as Wendy and Romeo went to one door and Gajeel went to Laxus's door. The two got to the room just in time as lightning and steel clashed in the hallway

"Well, this will be interesting" Wendy said as she flopped down on the bed, the single bed in the room. She blushed almost immediately.

"Don't worry; I'll take the floor, unless you want me in bed with you." Romeos face was as red as a fire

"No, I think for the first night, I'll take the bed alone, do you maybe wanna do some site seeing?" Wendy said, a little disappointed with her choice.

"Sure, you ready to go?" Romeo said as he rolled out his sleeping bag. The two were heading for the door when.

"You two, make sure your back by 9, and enjoy your date" Levy said behind them. Their faces were most likely priceless.

They walked hand in hand through town, occasionally running into the other members of the guild. But one thing shuck them to the core, they saw Laxus and Cana kissing in a nearby tree. They ran before the king of thunder killed them.

After a quick dinner, the two went to the Crocus Gardens

"Well its about 8, we should be heading back soon, I have a feeling that the games will start tonight" Romeo said as he ran his hands through Wendy hair

"Eh Romeo, what was that third thing you mentioned on the way here?" She asked

"Nothing, I forgot."

"Romeo, I know your lying, my dragonslayer ability can have me detects lies"

"Wait, WHAT, NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT" Romeo said

"Actually they don't, but you obviously remember now, please tell me"

"I can't"

"Please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes

"Fine, but if you don't like what your hear, don't say I didn't warn you"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Romeo had done it, beaten down that orc, he was on his way home when he saw a old man on the side of the road on the ground. Naturally, Romeo went over to help the man when he stopped him**_

"_**Please sir, can you take a message, I don't have much time left so I'll make it short, tell her she needs to visit where the guild was at, tell her the fate of Nirvana hangs in the balance, send her Cait Shelters….. fare…well" The old man fainted, but Romeo knew he had just watched this old man die.**_

"At first, I didn't know who he was talking about, but now, I'm almost 100% sure it was you he was talking about. It was Master Roubul" He turned to Wendy to see her frowning towards the ground

"Thank you Romeo"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, I'm not too sad about it, I'll get over it, we need to visit the old guild soon though" she said

A half an hour later, the two were back at the inn, preparing for the battles ahead.

**OK well, I need to make this quick Pink Haired Wendy = Dragonforce Wendy, she obtained it by eating the turret blasts in chapter 8. Sorry for the wait, thanks for being Faithful, see ya next week**


End file.
